after the phone call
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a different take on the events after the phone call between Damon and Emily that takes place from the Episode entitled The Only Thing We Have to Fear... also parts from the episode Are We Family?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place after the phone call between Damon and Emily when Emily is crying at the pizza shack when she tells Damon to stay away from her from the episode entitled Are We Family.

The morning after the phone call with Emily when she was crying Damon wanted to find out what happened so he called Emily's mother Chloe and she explained everything that happened before the call. After the call with Chloe everything made more sense to Damon. The next phone call he made was to the radio station where he won the contest and asked them if he could reschedule the interview something came up he said and they changed it for three days later. He reschedule because he wanted to see Emily perform at the Rock vs. China invitational without her knowing he was there.

**Day of the invitational **

Damon arrived early at the rocky mountain gymnastic training center after saying hello to Chloe and gave her an envelope for her to give Emily after the invitational after that he sat behind Leo and Carter.

(the invitational and the medals won is the same as the Episode Are We Family?)

Damon snuck out after the medal ceremony when everyone was in the locker-room changing out of their leotards.

After changing out of her leotard and grabbing her gym bag she said goodbye to her teammate and her coach . Emily met her mother at their car in the parking lot once they got into the car and buckled their seatbelts. Chloe handed Emily the envelope once she opened there was a key in and a note it said in Damon's handwriting " go to the pizza shack and meet me at the starlight lounge" her mother saw the note as well and started driving her there. Once they got there Emily took her purse out and put her medals in the gym bag after that she got out of the car and Chloe left she went to the front door and used the key to open the once locked door. After that she closed and locked the door behind her she made her way up to the roof. Once she got there she saw Damon sitting on a chair looking up at the stars with another chair next to him .she staring at the back of his head for five minutes before taking a deep breath and went to sit on the other chair once she sat down Damon grabbed her hand and faced her and said…


	2. Chapter 2

Damon: "I called your mom after I got off the phone with you and she explained everything to me. I'm so sorry Emily I wish I was there to hold you and told you everything is going t be ok. You were amazing at the invitational."

Emily: "you were there but I didn't see you. I'm sorry about what I said during our phone call I push people away that I love as a coping method even though I don't mean to do that it is something I started when my father left when I was younger."

Damon: "I was sitting behind Leo and Carter I left after you went into the changing room. You don't have to say sorry we are similar in the coping method. Can you stop pushing me away I love you we are in this together I need you support now I won the contest at the music station the prize is a six month Europe tour and I am freaking out about it I reschedule the interview and performance so I could go to your invitational."

Emily: "I am so proud of you for winning the contest. I am here for you just like you were there for me for my gymnastics. (Emily holds Damon's hand) why are you freaking out about? Please tell me so we can work on this together as a team."

Damon: (looking at their fingers together) "I am freaking out because what if I choke or forget the lyrics or what if people boo me off the stage and ruin any chance of a music career I am not as brave as you are Emily." (Damon looks up at the sky)

Emily: (she has never seen Damon looked this lost, broken, drowning in his own insecurities about performing. She leaned into him; resting her elbows on his thigh Damon puts a hand on her back and starts rubbing it up and down ) " you need to stop these what if questions and go for it sometimes you fail but that bring out a stronger passion in you . You're not weak You're amazing and you can do this I am here to be your personal cheerleader when you are in Europe and you start feeling lost I am a Skype call away I am here for you any time day or night."

Damon: (He looks at Emily and only smiled he starts to feel tears forming in his eyes no one has said these things to him before. He pulls her into his lap and holds her. He closes his eyes and kisses her on the top of her head.) "Can you come with me to the radio station? I want you to hear me sing for the first time to an audience the song I am going to be singing I wrote for you."

Emily: "yes, I will be there for you "(she stands up removing herself from his lap Damon stands up after she does Damon faces Emily and kisses her on the lips with passion and hugs her after he stops kissing her they both say I love you to each other at the same time . )

Damon and Emily go down the stairs and out the front door of the pizza shack and Damon drives Emily home. After he drops her off he goes back to his apartment they both go to sleep with smiles on their face and dreams of their future together.


End file.
